It's All About Perspective
by Toloreno
Summary: Gokudera needs to look for a pair of frames for his tall muscular significant other, as always Yama has the luck of the draw and 'Dera's hormones are going crazy. :P


**A/N: **Hi there strong courageous 8059 readers. Nice to see you guys again. I've had this one locked away stored on my phone for the longest time but I've never really had the chance to post it up. Truthfully it was longer, but I couldn't get the ending right, so I kinda cut it off at a certain point. It was starting to lose away from the theme. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and enjoy! :D

**It's All About Perspective:**

Walking into a vast room with frames and lenses ubiquitous around every wall, concomitant by the high lighting of fluorescent light and the slight smell of cinnamon and a hint of cigarettes a sales person approached a new client. The smell previously described, wasn't there naturally of course, for it came off of a certain other individual in the room with Iridescent silver hair, a slim-fitting blazer with a maroon dress shirt, a black tie, and a pair of frames on his nose, giving off an air of Nonchalance though at the same time, was engrossed into peering at the different shapes in front of him. His partner, however, who was dressed in the same attire, but sporting a teal blue dress shirt, wasn't as avid.

"Hey Hayato, how about we just call it a day, I don't really think I need any anyway." a raven haired man said while putting down another pair of glasses that he was trying on.

"Listen baseball idiot, we're here for you, if you don't quit your yapping then I'm gonna pick the most atrocious pair they have in stock and glue them on your face." The Italian hybrid said out vehemently in a hushed tone, to his lover who broke his concentration.

"Aww, but I already told you that I don't like them! I don't wanna wear any!" The baseball player said petulantly while crossing his arms with a pout.

"You're getting a pair whether you like it or not! Your vision in your right eye has been deteriorating ever since that fight you had for the rain ring so it's either that or you're wearing a fucking monocle!"  
The bomber said, flat out but with a vein popping out from his forehead.

"Maa Maa, Hayato. Okay, I'll go look over there." the baseball player placated, waltzing over to the Armani section.  
"Hmm, well the optometrist told me that I would look good in some square frames.. And thin ones too.. Okay, this one will do." The katana-wielder said picking a pair, putting it on, and walking back to his boyfriend who was still standing in the same section.  
"Look 'Dera, I picked one! Is this okay?"

"Look, Takeshi, if you picked a silly one out of the blue it's not gonna work, you have to study the lenses.." Gokudera started while looking over his shoulder  
.."and find the right frame that fits the exact dimension of your fa-"  
His jaw dropped. His boyfriend who already had a damn attractive face was now looking at him with a sexy leer through a pair of lenses that accentuated his hazel eyes.

"Hayato? Haayaatoo! Are you okay? If you keep gaping like that a fly is gonna get into your mouth!" The raven haired Mafiosi grinned out while whipping some drool from the side of his boyfriend's face with his thumb.

Coming back to his senses, the Italien hybrid shook his head and quickly turned away to prevent himself from being stunned again, hiding his blush with his bangs.  
"D-Don't just come up to me like that Idiot!.."

Noticing the salesperson approaching, Yamamoto flagged him down.

"Yes Sir? Have you come to a decision as to which frames you'll be purchasing? Those look fabulous on you!" the clerk said in a rather flamboyant voice.

"Yup! I'll take these ones! But do you mind if I get a custom one?"  
Yamamoto questioned.

-1 hour later-

"Awesome! I finally got my glasses! That took forever Hayato! Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"  
The relaxed taller figure said as he slung an arm over his companion's shoulder.

"What are you so jolly about, baseball idiot! You're the one who didn't want them in the first place!" the Storm Guardian spat out, however not brushing off the arm on his upper half.  
"You damn right should treat me to a meal after having to go through all this hell. That sales clerk gave me the creeps."

"Hahaha, yeah. He was a little bit touchy, even for me. When he was adjusting my frames, he really liked to curl his fingers under my chin, and he was sitting really close. But maybe he just couldn't make them fit properly."  
Yamamoto said innocently.

"I'm pretty sure that he wanted to curl his fingers somewhere else in my opinion. I was so close to punching him out if he kept touching you like that."

"Haha, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Yamamoto purred in his partner's ear before nibbling it.

"Che, you wish! I just wanna grab a bite to eat and go home." The bomber huffed out.

"Fine fine." the katana Wielder sighed while pulling away. "I'll treat you out for helping me pick out these supercool glasses." pecking his boyfriend's cheek.

-  
"When you said 'treat me out' I thought you'd bring me to some crappy joint.. Not the finest restaurant in Italy!" the C.A.I's inventor said out abashed to be served fine wine and hot towelettes.

"Well, I spoil the ones I love, Hayato. Especially you." the rain guardian said with his head in his palm and a wink to his boyfriend.

"J-Just get on with it. I don't want to keep the Tenth waiting. I need to finish my paperwork and mission's report for tomorr-"

"I know that you've already finished 3 months worth of paperwork, and have the 5 time reviewed copy of the report on your desktop, your phone and your backup in your earring chip, 'Dera. Let's just take some time to relax and enjoy a good meal, Ne?" the natural born Hitman said soothingly, yet commanding.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because you think you've figured me out, but fine. I'll let you have tonight to let me play Hooky."  
The counterpart guardian said out calmly with a hint of guilt in his voice. He was a little caught off guard that Yamamoto would use such an authoritative voice, but it's true that they haven't gone out in a while because of work, so he had reason to want to turn a small errand into a date.

"Hahaha, thanks 'Dera." the taller mafiosi smiled his mood changing drastically from before.  
"Let's see what I'll have today." He said, opening the menu and slipping on his glasses.

"Idiot, what are you pulling out your glasses for." The bomber said with a blush on his cheeks.  
'I don't know how I'm going to hold myself down if you look so damn sexy in those things.' he thought to himself.

"Hmm? Well these are reading glasses, aren't they? So I'm using them to read the menu." Yamamoto hummed leering at his lover through his custom Armani rectangular glasses, with a thin aqua blue line running along its sides and a blue swallow insignia imprinted on the hinge ends  
(If you want an idea of what it looks like, minus the added blue things, just google images Yamamoto Takeshi it should be one of the first ones ;p)

"Are you ready to order, Signores?" the waiter asked in rapid Italian, not taking into account that there was clearly a Japanese man sitting right in front of him.

Yamamoto decided to play with the man and reply back in the same rapid Italian as the server.  
"Yes, I'll have the tiger prawn risotto with a side of potato/leek Gnocchi. What about you, Hayato?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Che, don't bite your tongue." The bomber stated but had a smirk. He took pride at the fact that his boyfriend was so fluent in Italian, which contrasted very much from when he was just a beginner one year ago. Of course, he tutored the idiot himself, and the sessions were hair wrenching, but he pulled through and here they are today.  
"An Herbs de Provence dry-rub steak, tenderloin cut, slightly seared, medium-rare, serve with seasonal Class B vegetables." He replied in his own fast paced Italian.

Not at all phased by the complexity of the orders, the waiter replied, "Excellent choices, Segnores. It will be out with you shortly." as he walked away briskly, disappearing into the crowds of other tables.

"You know Hayato, I never really got used to using these fork things. Even in meetings, the grip just never seems right." the baseball jock commented twisting it between his forefingers.  
"Oops. I dropped it."

"Geez you Idiot, don't just go dropping things all over the pla-"

"5 Second Rule!" Yamamoto blurted out, (although magically only loud enough for the two of them to hear) and ducked under the tablecloth.

"Oi! Takeshi! Get out from under there! Hurry before someone sees! You're tarnishing the tenth's name!" the bomber said, looking around surprised to see that no one was looking in their direction, too busy concentrating on their own meals and conversations.

"But I dropped my fork Hayato, I should at least have the courtesy to pick it up." Yamamoto muffled out through the cloth. But as he looked around, he found something even more interesting.

"T-takeshi! What are you doing! Like hell your fork is anywhere in that area!" Gokudera stuttered out with a blush.

"Something else caught my eye while I was under here. It might have something to do with you too, 'Dera." The rain guardian chuckled while prying open his boyfriend's legs and unzipping the black slacks.  
"Yup! It is radiating some kind of heat in this region. We might have to deal with it now, otherwise something bad might happen."

"Oh no you don't! Like hell you're doing anything here!" The bomber began thrashing his legs around viciously from under the table, but not noticeable from anyone looking from the outside. Not soon after, kneeing his partner's face making him bite down hard on his cheek.

"Itai, Hayato. You're so mean." Yamamoto said with a grin, and straddling down his lover's legs with his muscular, defined arms.  
"You need to loosen up a little and have some fun." he said as he pulled down the elastic of his boyfriend's briefs.

"D-dammit Takeshi! Not here!"  
Hayato fought his restrains vainly. Blushing hard at his lover's actions.

"Come on Hayato! I'll make it quick! I know exactly what you like!" Yamamoto grinned, as his partner's member twitched at the mention. He then licked the tip from bottom to top, and blew on it lightly, causing the Storm Guardian to shiver.

The Italian hybrid bit back a moan.  
"Nng, Takeshi stop!"

Without warning, the baseball fanatic engulfed his lover's head sucking down hard.

"Mmmng, Takeshi! N-not here."  
Gokudera clenched the tablecloth in a vice grip, almost ripping it.

His lover simply hummed in response, and took him down all the way to the root, sucking with the same pressure as before, deep throating him and swallowing.

"S-shit!" The Storm Guardian panted out. As he came hard inside his lover's mouth.

Without even flinching, Yamamoto swallowed the fruits (or in this case, the fruits juices) of his labour. Wiping his mouth and tucking his partner's now limp member back into his pants, zipping him up,then smoothly got back up from under the tablecloth and sat back down into his chair, with no one noticing.  
"Found it." he grinned as he played with his fork again like before, licking his lips audibly as to re-assure his lover that what just happened, did actually happen.

"Fuck you." the bomber panted out.

"Okay, sure. I didn't know you were so eager, Hayato, but let's wait 'till we get home." The Akita owner continued his grin. "You can top me anytime you like." He winked.

"Gah, just piss off before I bomb you on the spot." Gokudera exhaled in frustration.

"Haha, Love you too, 'Dera." He chuckled

"Segnores, you're food is ready." the waiter came back just in time, holding the two plates for each Mafiosi that sat in front of him.  
"Can I get you anything else to drink? More wine, perhaps?"

"Well, I just had the most delicious cocktail a moment ago, but sure. Some more wine would be nice." Yamamoto replied in Italian, a smirk evident on his face. "Itai!"  
He looked at his counterpart sitting across from him. Who seemed to be looking into the distance, making it seem like he hadn't just kicked his lover super hard in the shin.

"Something wrong, Segnore?" the waiter looked intrigued at the katana-wielder's sudden outburst of his native tongue.

"Haha, it's nothing. A 1982 Barolo red wine please." the hazel-eyed man replied quickly.

"Very well. Enjoy your meal."  
The waiter once again disappeared into the crowds of tables.

-After their meal-  
"So Hayato..." Yamamoto slung his arm around his partner's waist, whispering into his ear. "..what would you like to do now?"

"Sock you in the face, lock you out of the apartment, and laugh at you as I blow up all your baseball bats that you keep in your room." Gokudera huffed out.

"Haha, you're so cute when you're mad, 'Dera." The Shigure form user pecked his boyfriend on the temple.

"Stop it, Idiot! Before someone sees!" The bomber shoved the other over, however ended up being tugged into a corner alley.  
"Hey! Hold up, mmmfff-"  
He spoke too late as he was shoved against the wall in a heated, passionate kiss.

"I missed this so much!" Yamamoto said in the middle as they parted for breath.  
"I just can't get enough of you." he began kissing across his lover's cheek, and down his neckline.  
"I don't think I can wait 'till we get back to the apartment, I might just have to do you right here, right now."

"Oh Hell to the no idiot! Not this time! We are doing this in a warm comfortable bed with actual springs in the mattress, not next to some, smells like shit, garbage dump! I at least have some dignity to keep." the bomber huffed, shoving his lover aside.

"Haha, okay. I'll hold up just for you, but that means I get double reward when we get back!" he grinned while pulling them out of the alley and briskly made their way to their luxurious apartment.

They then made passionate smutty love the whole night through 'till the morn'.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review and hit that favorite button. Please let me know anything that I can improve on and I'm currently working on an angst story for the lovely couple. I usually type while I'm on transit or something so I write pretty slow, but If you egg me on, I'm sure I'll work faster. Might be pretty busy cause I'm in a pretty hectic part of school life but I'll see what I can do.

Cheers,

-Toloreno


End file.
